By The Millionth Time
by Jezebel01
Summary: Her greatest talent was bringing misery to others, especially to Tori Vega. Jori One shot.


Here's a little one shot I wrote. I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I decided to just write it out. Hope you guys like it!

P.S: If anyone knows what song the lyrics are from you're amazing. Seriously.

* * *

Jade West had talent. Anyone could see that. She had the voice of a goddess. Her acting skills were rivaled by none. However, her greatest talent wasn't one to brag about. No, her greatest talent was bringing misery to others, especially to Tori Vega.

The first couple of months of their relationship, Jade and Tori were like newlyweds. Always together, always smiling, holding hands, kissing and laughing. Everyone thought they were a match made in heaven, the perfect couple. That is, until Jade picked up an awful habit.

**_One to five I'm half alive_**

Tori saw all the signs, but tried desperately to ignore them. But every time, it would get harder and harder to look away. One day, she had enough, she was tired of ignoring it, so she asked the question that had been plaguing her thoughts for about a month now.

"Jade, you're not cheating on me, are you?"

"What? No! What the hell makes you think that?"

"It's just," Tori rubbed her arm awkwardly and glanced down, "you're always so secretive when it comes to your phone, you always smell like you have another girl's perfume, you-"

"Tori! I'm not cheating on you!"

"But-"

Jade's phone rang before Tori could complete her sentence. She walked over to the table where it had been placed prior to their conversation, she eyed Jade cautiously as she picked up the phone to answer it.

Jade tried her best to keep her face neutral, but inside, she was a nervous wreck.

Tori answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

Jade closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, hoping it wasn't the person she thought it was.

A soft feminine voice replied. "Uh, hi? I'm looking for Jade, is she there?"

Tori looked at Jade before looking back down to the phone in her palm.

"No she isn't, but I can take a message for you if you'd like."

The girl on the other line answered, "I'm not sure that would be a good idea.."

"Why not? It's ok, I'm her sister."

"Oh, well I guess it's alright then. Can you tell her Cassandra called? We were supposed to go on a date tonight at 7 at Nozu, but I have a family emergency so I won't be able to make it."

Tori felt her heart drop and her stomach twist in knots. She felt her throat constrict, and her eyes burn with tears threatening to spill. She hung up the phone and threw it a Jade, who only side stepped and watched it slam against a wall.

"Tori, I-"

"Go away Jade, just please go away, I don't want to see you."

"I swear it's a one time thing, it won't happen again, I'm so sorry Tori I never meant for this to happen."

Everything in Tori told her to scream at Jade until she had a heart attack, but something in the way she pleaded, made her feel like Jade was telling the truth.

"How do I know you'll never do it again?"

"I swear I won't. Please, don't leave me."

Tori bit her lip as the tears poured down her face.

"I need some time to think, just please go."

Jade nodded, hoping that Tori wouldn't break up with her.

Tori felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest, stomped on, spit on, and set on fire, all at once. How could Jade do this to her? Was she that bad of a girlfriend that Jade needed to go out and look for better girls? She assumed it was her fault that Jade was cheating, so she resolved to become a better girlfriend, for the sake of their relationship.

_'I'm a terrible girlfriend. I need to change that so Jade won't leave me._'

To Tori, that was the only logical explanation as to why Jade was being unfaithful, and she'd continue to tell herself that the next couple of times Jade was caught cheating again.

**_Six to nine I'm out of line_**

Tori lay on her bed, crying her eyes out. Jade was once again, unfaithful. This time with a girl who looked like she could be on the cover of a Victoria's Secret catalog.

She found out when one of her classmates had told her they had seen Jade with another girl after school, being a bit too "friendly" with her.

Tori picked up her pear phone and called Jade, asking her to come over her house, which she agreed. Tori then put down her phone on her bed, bracing herself for the argument that was sure to come as soon as her soon to be ex-girlfriend walked through her door.

When Jade arrived at her house, the first thing Tori did was confront her.

"You're such a liar!"

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"You said you wouldn't do it again, you promised!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"

Tori's face grew red with anger, how could Jade stand there and look her straight in the eye and just lie to her like that?

"I know you've been seeing another girl again!" She emphasized the word again to make her point.

"I'm not cheating!"

"I have witnesses who saw you with her!"

"Tori, she's my cousin for Christ's sake!"

Tori snapped, "So do you shove your tongue down all your cousins throats or just the ones who look like a hooker?"

Jade's eyes widened with rage. "You know what? You're being fucking ridiculous, call me when you're not being a demented psychopath." She headed towards the door, she'd had enough with Tori's accusations.

"_I'm_ being a psychopath? _Me_? You just-" She was interrupted by the sound of her front door slamming shut. She ran out the door after Jade, trying to keep her from leaving before the argument was done.

"Hey! We're not done talking!"

Jade turned around to look at Tori before entering her car. "You call this talking? You're screaming your head off at me accusing me of cheating! So like I said before, call me when you're not acting all psychotic anymore!" With that, she drove off.

Tori only stood there, motionless, her eyes flooding with all too familiar tears.

**_Ten to twelve I'm not myself_**

Tori was able to count how many times Jade had cheated on both hands. By now it was in the double digits. She had grown tired of confronting Jade about it. Besides, all it ever led to was arguments and shouting that would leave Tori with a sore throat for days.

After a long day of school at Hollywood Arts, Tori decided she'd go to that new restaurant across the street from Nozu she'd heard so much about. She figured she'd treat herself to a much needed and well deserved meal.

When she arrived, she glanced at the name of the restaurant.

_'Gaetano's Ristorante. Hm, in Italian place. Jade loves Italian food.'_

As she walked in, she looked around, hoping to find a friend or an acquaintance to sit with, she wasn't exactly in the mood to be alone. She spotted a girl in one of her classes who she had occasionally shared a laugh or two with. She moved towards the girl's table until she heard a familiar laugh. She turned around and saw Jade with another girl, again.

_'Of course, out of all the restaurants, she'd come here..'_

She walked over to Jade's table, in a surprisingly calm manner and stopped a few feet away.

"Jade, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here. I see you have...company." Tori hesitated at the word company.

Jade immediately stood up, ready to give an explanation. "Tori! Listen, it's not what you think, I swear I-"

Tori blinked slowly, "You don't need to say anything, trust me. I'll see you tomorrow at school, ok?" She gave her a sad smile and left the restaurant, leaving Jade speechless.

_**By the millionth time I cry**_

By now Tori had lost count of Jade's affairs. She didn't bother to keep track of them anymore. Besides, the number would only continue to rise.

She lay curled up in a ball on her bed, clutching her Cuddle Me Cathy doll. She was tired of Jade always promising to stop the affairs, only to have her see other girls behind her back once she had received Tori's forgiveness.

While she was thinking to herself, she received a text message from a blocked number. The subject read, **"Thought You'd Want To See This."**

Curiously, Tori opened the message, only to find a picture of Jade holding hands with another girl.

Instead of calling Jade and screaming at her, or blaming herself for not being good enough, she decided to just lay in her bed and let the tears roll down her face. She'd had enough of the arguments, the screaming, everything. This time, she decided to skip all that, and go straight to the ending.

Their arguments always ended the same, with Jade furious, and with Tori lying on her bed, heartbroken and in tears.


End file.
